1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a voltage divider and an internal supply voltage generation circuit including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices commonly include an internal supply voltage generation circuit in order to operate at a low voltage and consume low power. The internal supply voltage generation circuit receives an external supply voltage and generates an internal supply voltage which is lower than the external supply voltage. For example, the internal supply voltage generation circuit can receive an external supply voltage of 3.3 V and can generate an internal supply voltage of approximately 2.8 V.
In the semiconductor memory device, in certain applications, the voltage level of the internal supply voltage is to be maintained at a constant level, irrespective of a change in temperature. For example, the level of the internal supply voltage applied to a memory cell array needs to be maintained at a constant level. Alternatively, in certain applications, the level of the internal supply voltage can be made to be increased in response to the change in temperature. For example, the level of the internal supply voltage applied to peripheral circuits needs to be raised in order to increase device operating speed. Alternatively, in certain applications, the level of the internal supply voltage can be made to be lowered in response to the change in temperature. It is therefore desired to manage temperature dependence of the level of the internal supply voltage.